


You Can Fall for Chains of Gold

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack ... "</p><p>"Come on." Jack scooched down the headboard, and grinned. "This way you do all the work and I lie back and enjoy the ride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Fall for Chains of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dire Straits' 'Romeo and Juliet.'

"Jack ... "

"Come on." Jack scooched down the headboard, and grinned. "This way you do all the work and I lie back and enjoy the ride."

Daniel's flush deepened, but he said, "It's too ... if you ... you won't be able to pull off ... "

He turned the pillow upright behind Jack and stuffed it down more to support his head than because he'd agreed to what Jack was offering. Jack sank into the pillow and took hold of Daniel's hips and gave an affectionate push-pull. "Come on. See? I can push you out if I need to. Up."

Straddling him, Daniel kneed up the bed and reached to balance on the headboard. He lost Daniel's face from his field of view as the swollen cock came almost in range. He craned forward to lick the sweet spot on the underside and nibble the tip. Daniel let out an _unh_, and a tremor went through his legs. Jack pulled until Daniel's pelvis came forward another couple of inches, took Daniel's cock between thumb and two fingers long enough to stroke the velvety head of it across and around his lips a few times, then let go and said, "Fuck my mouth, Daniel. Really fuck me. Don't hold back."

"Oh, god," Daniel breathed, and pressed into him as he opened for it.

_Oh, yeah,_ Jack thought, as it filled his mouth like a ripe fruit, taut and delicious, soft-skinned and rigid. He closed on it, and sucked, and listened to Daniel's breathy whimpers; he eased the suction and cupped Daniel's butt again and squeezed him deeper. He worked his tongue on it, then his throat. Then he gave another push-pull, more assertive this time, urging Daniel to start a slow in-and-out. He didn't want to control this. Once he had him moving he let his hands ride lightly, just pressing a little when Daniel didn't go deep enough. _All the way,_ he thought. _Come on. All the way._ Saltiness made his mouth water, slicking everything heavily. He moaned, and felt the vibration run down Daniel's shaft; he growled and gave a tug when he felt Daniel check an impulse to speed up. After a while Daniel's hips caught a good rhythm and held it on their own. Jack's eyes slid closed; he lost himself in the sensation of that thick, fleshy dick sliding in and out, between his lips, over his tongue. More in than out as Daniel got closer. Short and fast brought him off the hardest, slick friction, not too much pressure ...

"Jack I'm gonna come," Daniel whispered.

_Gngg_, Jack moaned, and dragged fingernails down Daniel's ass cheeks.

"Jack ... oh ... oh fuck ... "

Daniel tried to jerk out. Jack surged forward to stay with him, clamped hands on his ass, sucked hard. Daniel let out a bark of surprise and burst into Jack's throat. The first shot was choking, got up into his sinuses and stopped him breathing through his nose, but he'd gulped air just before and he was good, he was good for a while. He let the rest flow down, easing off just enough to swallow, making the contractions of the swallow another stimulation. Daniel was curled over, gasping; his ass had clenched out of Jack's grip, and it was a prickle of gooseflesh now under Jack's palms. Jack kept him in his mouth, tasting and feeling how hard he stayed, how long it took him to come off the peak.

Finally Daniel's thighs sagged, and Jack let him slide free. He shifted awkwardly, sluggishly down to flop on Jack, limp, his face on Jack's chest. Jack threaded fingers into his hair. His throat was clogged with come; he worked it patiently, swallowing, trying to suck out what had gone up his nose. Trying to figure out why it tasted so much better than it usually did.

"Wow," Daniel breathed, after a while.

Jack stroked his head. "Whatever you ate the past couple of days? That's what you eat from now on."

He _was_ joking, but not in a funny-haha way, and so when Daniel started shaking with laughter he was a bit bemused. "What? You've been eating the moldy bread in my fridge? My incinerated barbecue? What?"

"I've been eating the same crappy takeout we've been eating together for five years," Daniel said. "The difference is, I started drinking your _beer_."

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt 'beer.'


End file.
